When Buried Pasts Are Unearthed, Two- No Three Worlds Collide
by One Fandom Is Not Enough
Summary: Au, Harry and Percy suffer greatly from their separate wars. They individually join an American spying agency named S.H.I.E.L.D. Kraken (Percy) and Basilisk (Harry) become well-known legendary rivals within the agency until they are partnered together for a mission and realise that they are the perfect team. They decide to work together…but how well can they hide their secret pasts
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: When Buried Pasts Are Unearthed…Two- No, Three Worlds Collide**

**(Sort of ****prologue [explaining how Harry and Percy reached joining S.H.I.E.L.D ])**

**Summary: Au with different endings to the books, Harry and Percy suffer greatly from their separate wars. Each of the flee from their respective pasts and individually join an American spying agency named S.H.I.E.L.D as assassins. Kraken (Percy) and Basilisk (Harry) become well-known legendary rivals within the agency until they are partnered together and realise that they are the perfect team. But how well can they hide their secret pasts? Hp/PJO/Avengers(ish)**

* * *

**WARNINGS: Death, probably torture, pain, wars, swearing, major plot change, SPOILERS, possibly slash relationships, weapons…rated T for now.**

≈**One Fandom Is Not Enough≈**

* * *

**Harry Potter-**

Harry abruptly stopped pacing in a circle, thus forcing Voldemort to stop with him. His voice resonated around the silent hall. All the people in the room were collectively holding their breath; the tension was so thick you could barely walk through it. One of the reasons Harry stopped pacing actually.

"The true master of the Elder Wand was Draco Malfoy."

Blank shock showed on Voldemort's face for a moment, but then it was gone.

"But what does it matter?" he said softly. "Even if you are right, Potter, it makes no difference to you and me. You no longer have the phoenix wand: we duel of skill alone…an after I have killed you, I can attend to Draco Malfoy…"

"But you're too late," said Harry. "You've missed your chance. I got there first. I overpowered Draco weeks ago. I took this wand from him."

Harry twitched the hawthorn wand, and he felt the eyes of everyone in the Hall upon him.

"So it comes down to this doesn't it?" whispered Harry. "Does the Elder Wand know that its last master was Disarmed? Because if it does…I am the true master of the Elder Wand."

A red-gold glow burst suddenly across the enchanted sky above them, as an edge of dazzling sunlight appeared over the sill of the nearest window. The light hit them both of their face at the same time, so that Voldemort's was a flaming blur. Harry heard the high voice shriek as he, too, yelled his best hope to the heavens, pointing Draco's wand:

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

"_Expelliarmus!"_

The bang was like a cannon blast, and the golden flames that erupted between them, at the dead center of the circle they had been treading, marked the point where the spells collided.

Harry saw Voldemort's green jet meet his own spell, saw the Elder Wand fly high, dark against the sunrise, spinning across the enchanted ceiling like the head of Nagini, spinning through the air toward the master it would not kill, who had come to take full possession of it at last. And Harry, with the unerring skill of the Seeker, caught the wand in his free hand as Voldemort fell backward, arms splayed, the slit pupils of the scarlet eyes rolling upward.

Tom Riddle hit the floor with a mundane finality, his body feeble and shrunken, the white hands empty, the snakelike face vacant and unknowing. Voldemort was dead, killed by his own rebounding curse, and Harry stood with two wands in his hand, staring down at his enemy's shell.

One shivering second of silence, the shock of the moment suspended: and then the tumult broke around Harry as the screams and the cheers and the roars of the watchers rent the air.

The fierce new sun dazzled the windows as they thundered toward him, and the first to reach him were Ron and Hermione, and it was their arms that were wrapped around him, their incomprehensible shouts that deafened him.

Then Ginny, Neville, and Luna were there, and then all the Weasleys and Hagrid, and Kingsley and McGonagall and Flitwick and Sprout, and Harry could not hear a word that anyone was shouting, nor tell whose hands were seizing him, pulling him, trying to hug some part of him, hundreds of them pressing in, all of them determined to touch the Boy Who Lived, the reason it was over at last —

When suddenly there was a blinding flash. The area around Harry began to heat up. Harry himself could not move and could only watch in horror as the people surrounding him tried to back away. An invisible fire seemed to be spreading round the Hall; no one could escape it.

Harry desperately tried to stop whatever it was, but he had no control over it. A searing pain shot through his body and he convulsed painfully. His body started to burn and his limbs flailed wildly as he writhed in agony.

His eyes screwed closed and his entire tensed body could do nothing against the onslaught.

The pain started to overwhelm his body, it felt like he had drunken a cauldron of Skele-Gro and was re-growing his entire body. He finally succumbed to the pain as the waves of darkness weighted his eyelids.

* * *

**Percy Jackson-**

Percy had long since stopped trying to distinguish between his tears of pain and tears of anger, let alone wipe them off his face.

He slashed wildly at the waves and waves on monsters that were relentless. He heard his father scream in pain.

Gods may not have the ability to die, but they can certainly feel pain.

Tears ran so thickly down his face as he cut through the enemy lines, it was becoming more and more difficult to see. The image of Thalia's broken corpse flashed through his mind as he fought with renewed vigor.

The final battle against Gaia had looked bad to start with, but now it looked hopeless.

"Pe-Percy," panted out Poseidon from where he was slicing at his respective giant. "Percy c-call Bessie, it-it's our only chance."

Percy froze at that, crying out in agony as a monster took that moment of weakness as an opening. Bessie? Who's Bessie? Even his thinking was strained now; his brain felt like it was going to implode with just the pressure of thinking.

He gritted his teeth and grabbed a shield from the floor from a fallen demigod. He pierced two monsters with one thrust as he parried the blade of another.

"Perseus!" yelled Athena from somewhere in the battlefield.

That got Percy's attention. Athena? Why was she talking to him? He skillfully dodged the spear thrown dangerously close to him.

"Perseus, you must summon the Ophiotaurus! Use its power to aid this battle!" Athena's shouts sounded faint over the noise of the battle, but Percy heard it.

Ophiotaurus? Who- Oh. Percy remembered, the animal who's entrails (when sacrificed) would give the one who did it enough power to overthrow the Gods. How would he summon a sea-cow in the middle of a battle though?

And why was he the only one who coul- oh. Percy gulped down his dry throat as he realised that all the other children of the Big Three where dead.

Cold fury clenched inside him. He was going to avenge them, Thalia, Nico, Jason, Hazel, plus all the others that were lost; he didn't care how, if it meant sacrificing the Ophiotaurus, so be it.

He winced as an arrow managed to pierce through the armour on his back.

His father had recently informed him of a way of travelling that children of Poseidon could do called vapour travel, which consisted of transporting your molecules through the water in the air. He had never done it before in his life, but it was the only way of getting out at the moment. He didn't imagine that it would be that difficult to shadow travelling, Percy remembered Nico teaching Hazel the basics of shadow travelling once.

_Focus all your thoughts on that one place. _Where did he want to go? The beach? Seemed like a good idea, he could easily call Bessie from there. _Imagine yourself being there. Try with all your will power to consciously transport yourself there. To get there you must become on with the shadows. _Well, in this case, water. _You have to envision yourself as the shadows, not pretending to be part of it, but actually part of the shadows. _Water. _And then picture yourself at that place having dissolved into the shadows and come out the other side._

Percy didn't find it that difficult to envision himself as part of the water. The tricky bit was trying to do it whilst getting attacked by a monster army.

_You can always try again, and it is very difficult so there is no need to be disappointed if you can't make it the first time._

Nico's words echoed around Percy's head hauntingly, as if mocking him. He could not try again with this, he had one chance, and he _would _make it the first time.

* * *

**Harry Potter-**

The pain was still fresh and sore in his aching body.

He forced his eyes open to come face to face with exactly the same room/place he had been shortly beforehand.

The empty Kings Cross Station looked exactly the same sans the fact the it was lacking Dumbledore. Harry's mind was whirling. What had just happened? He had just killed Voldemort, right? So why was he here again? Last time, part of him, well, part of Voldemort had died; now it was gone. Was he...dead?

"No." a voice said.

Harry turned around slowly.

Standing in front of him was a hooded figure. They looked very cliché with a long, trailing black cloak, face hidden in shadows and even an overly large metal scythe to complete the picture. He looked rather strange but was too intimidating for Harry to question how he dressed. Or at least not fully:

Harry blinked. "Doesn't the Grim Reaper dress like that?"

The figure titled it's head. "The Grim Reaper?"

"You know, the guy who comes and collects you when you die?" said Harry.

The figure laughed slightly chillingly. "I was not aware that I had that name. I suppose the Grim Reaper dresses like this then, because I am essentially what you just said the Grim Reaper is."

"But..." frowned Harry. "Didn't you just say that I'm not dead?"

The figure nodded. "I did."

There was a lengthy pause before Harry realised that this figure was not going to expand without any more prompting.

"So...if you collect dead people...and I'm not dead...then why are you here? Or why am I here?" explained Harry.

The figure sighed. "You are not aware of why I am here?"

Harry hesitated. "Uh...no?"

The figure groaned. "Great. After all these years, when it _finally _happens, you don't even know about it."

"Um...sorry?" he said uncertainly, not sure of how to respond to this imposing figure.

The figure suddenly sank low into a bow at Harry's feet. Harry almost recoiled in shock. "Harry James Potter. I pledge to thee as Death itself, my loyalty and unwavering allegiance. You have rightfully earned the title of my master and I shall be bound to thee forever more. You have already undergone the change to undertake the role. You have brought yourself to the title by alining the Three Hallows and using each one in turn."

Harry just gulped and looked confusedly at the figure. "I'm sorry," he croaked, "_What_?"

The figure groaned and looked close to putting their head in their hands. "Wow. You could have at least been a smart one if you are to be my master."

"Well excuse you! I'm sorry if I'm not that quick at the moment, I'm still not quite sure if I'm dead or not." Harry frowned, still not fully grasping the situation. "You mentioned that master bit earlier...what the hell does that mean?"

"It means that you are my master." deadpanned the figure, who had obviously chosen to be as unhelpful as possible.

Harry gave him a sarcastic look, _well duh._ "And who exactly, are you?"

"Death."

Harry drew back quickly, gaping at him. "Wait, _what_?"

'Death' gave a long suffering sigh. "It means, you_ inarticulate bumble_, that when you gained and used all three of the Deathly Hallows, you became my Master. _The Master of Death._"

* * *

**Percy Jackson-**

The second that the Ophiotaurus' entrails hit the fire, Percy's body exploded in waves of pain. His limbs felt like they were dissolving down to the bone, before new layers of muscle grew at an excruciating speed, rebuild his body. He screamed as power and magic infused it's way into his body.

He collapsed and could do nothing but twitch in the floor and the agony seared its way through his body.

After a couple of minutes Percy was lying on the floor, the pain slowly ebbing away He felt sluggish yet extraordinarily powerful. He had no need to heal himself from the earlier battle as he had not only healed his muscles, he had completely regrown them.

Panting hard, Percy knew that as much rest that he needed now, he could not. He had to go and aid the rest of his _surviving _friends in the still very large and world-threatening war.

As he stood up, Percy felt like he could take on the army by himself, despite the fact that he was half asleep. Power flowed through his veins, he felt impossibly powerful, like he could command the earth itself and it would obey.

He water vapour travelled back into the battle field to wreck destruction on Gaia's army and Gaia herself.

* * *

**Harry Potter-**

Once Harry had understood the concept, he happily agreed to go back into the world go the living.

He froze when his eyes opened to greet the scene before him. Every single witch and wizard in Hogwarts lay on the the floor. Motionless and lifeless.

"What! No, no, _no!" _cried Harry. "What happened?""

Death hesitated for a second. "You must have unleashed some of your death powers unknowingly due when you gained them, it was probably too much for you to cope with."

The icy hands of despair clutched at his heart as he saw multiple ginger heads lying unmoving on the floor. Frizzy brown hair and many others lay with them.

Tears streaked down his face as he ran, stumbling, over to Ron and Hermione. "No! Please no." he whimpered at the sight of his best friends corpses completely unmoving.

Death looked away, not wanting to look at its new master who was trembling in disbelief. "I am sorry master, but they have already moved on."

Sheer disbelief twisted into to raging fury as Harry turned and glared at the hooded figure.

"Well? You are death are you not? _Bring them back._" he yelled at it.

Death could not look up to meet his eyes. "I cannot."

Harry growled. "Yes you can. You are death, I am your master, _obey me."_

Death remained in silence.

Harry ran forward and grabbed the front of his cloak in a fist; all thoughts of fear and pain out weighed by the deaths of his friends. "BRING THEM BACK!"

"Master, I told you, I cannot."

Harry sneered. "So then you are not in control of death then?"

"I am." said Death almost haltingly.

"Then why can't you bring them back." hissed Harry.

Death sighed at looked at Harry as if the words he spoke brought him pain. "Master, in order to receive the title, The Master of Death, you must undergo and give forth massive sacrifices."

Harry looked at him incredulously. "What? You think I haven't given enough sacrifices?" He laughed bitterly and gesture to the walls around him. "I just fought a _war, _and you are telling me I haven't suffered enough?"

Death looked away again."That is different master. The transition to immortality is a dark and painful route, you must go through many trails to prove to the Ancients that you are worthy of the title."

Harry blinked multiple times. "Wait what?" he let go of Death's cloak who dusted himself off. "I'm _immortal? _Who are the_ Ancients?"_

"I know not who they are my master, but they have approved of your name in the title."

Harry growled again. "I don't want to be immortal! All my friends are dead! Is there no way of reversing it? So that I am normal and my friends are alive?"

Death shook its head solemnly. "I am very sorry master but there is no way of reversing it; if the Ancients have declared it so, then there it must be. And even if I could bring your friends back, then you would no longer be my master and they _should _be dead, as they are now, so I would collect them - and you could not stop me. So there is out way out of this.

* * *

**Percy Jackson-**

Percy fought mercilessly and cut through the ranks like they were butter. He made his way ruthlessly and with deadly efficiency toward where Gaia was slowly rising from the Earth.

She was almost fully emerged and suddenly Enceladus (the giant to oppose Athena) turned away from the fray. "THE DAWN OF THE FEAST OF SPES HAS ARRIVED. BOW DOWN TO YOU MOTHER YOU BRAINLESS CHILDREN! YOU WERE FOOLISH TO EVEN ATTEMPT TO FIGHT AGAINST HER. TODAY WE SHALL EMBARK ON A NEW ERA OF HER OWN LIKING. AND WE SHALL NOW PERFORM THE FINAL SACRIFICE, NECESSARY FOR HER WAKE. _LOOK TO YOUR TRUE QUEEN LITTLE ONES_."

He propelled his spear downwards into a helpless female demigod who let loose a gurgled scream.

"THE BLOOD OF OLYMPUS HAS BEEN SPILLED. THE ERA OF GAIA HAS BEGUN!" declared Enceladus triumphantly.

Percy felt himself loosing hope as Gaia's wake speeded up tenfold and was very close to completion when-

Percy looked properly at the female demigod.

A flash of blonde hair was all he needed. Pure and utter hatred surged through his body, setting alight all the newly gained power within his body.

Annabeth.

_How dare they._

Annabeth was standing, lifeless, with a giant's spear pierced through her body.

He was going to make them _pay._

It was at this point in time when Percy fully embraced the powers blessed upon him by the Ophiotaurus sacrifice. It felt like molten lava had replaced his blood and was burning and overflowing with the uncontrolled power ruled by rage. But Percy dismissed the pain, it was irrelevant. All that mattered at that point in time was that Enceladus had just gutted Annabeth. The one person who was the centrepiece of his entire existence, even proved by the River Styx. Her blood was now spilling all over Mount Olympus **(the one in Athens) **and was speeding up Gaia's wake.

He would be damned to Tartarus if he was going sit back and watch the scene play out. _He was going to avenge her._

Uttering a scream of fury, Percy let his new powers take control.

Blue flames exploded from his body and raced outwards at a terrifying speed. They took down any monster in its path - there weren't even enough demigods left to get stuck in the way.

He took a deep breath and looked up again, he would later be informed that his pupils had turned red, and it had bled into the rest of his eyes, giving him fiery red eyes. They looked with absolute loathing at the giants that stood before him.

Percy stood alone, in a circle surrounded by ash with a 50 meter radius. It had certainly drawn the giants and Gaia's attention to him.

Mimas (giant fight Hephestus) laughed mockingly st him. "Aw how cute look at th-"

He got no further because Percy snapped his palm open towards him. He had no idea what it would do, Hades, he had no idea what he was doing at all, but he just channelled all his hate and fury through his hand and out of it shot a beam of fiery green light. The second that it hit Mimas, the fire started to consume him.

The rest of his kin watched in horror as their incredibly powerful brother was reduced to a pile of ashes.

Aigaion (giant to oppose Artemis) looked at Percy almost fearfully. "Wha-?"

Percy flipped his hand back once again, but directed it at him. He too, was consumed by the flames. Percy laughed harshly, so uncharacteristically, that the Gods winced. He then added his other hand with it so that he could send the fire in two different directions.

He lit aflame four more giants before the others decided to take some action. The barrelled towards him. There were about 60 of them. Percy wasn't daunted though. He teleported behind their lines and shot it at their backs. Their screams rang out in the air, Percy almost relished it.

Using teleporting (which now seemed easy) and his new powers, Percy disposed of the majority of the giants relatively quickly.

He then turned around to face Gaia (the Gods were tending to the army of monsters). "I hate you Queen Dirtface." he hissed at her, adopting Leo's insult for her and imagining his ringing laughter that would follow it. Pain flashed through his chest as he remembered that he would never hear that laugh again. Leo was gone along with the rest of them.

Gaia looked extremely surprised and rather scared. "How? But- that's not possible- how are you- what?" she was muttering, but Percy could hear it.

Percy glared at her with so much venom that she almost flinched.

"Now, now. There's no need for that." she drawled, lazily moving her hand up and creating earth hard around his feet to hold onto him.

But he didn't fall for it, he shot into the sky. Percy was vaguely aware of the fact that he had sprouted wings, but once again, it was irrelevant, he needed to concentrate on fighting. He shot a wave of fire at Gaia.

She looked even more fearful hen she saw the wings; she blocked the blow and launched her own attack.

Percy swerved out of the way of the incoming bolt of light and fire, his now highly tuned senses working on overdrive to stop him from being roasted alive. This conitued for several minutes before Percy had an idea.

Now, strictly speaking, Percy's ideas were dumb, suicidal, dramatic and efficient. This was no different, it would work but at a very high risk; this time Annabeth or Jason wasn't there to tell him it was a dumb idea. There was no one to stop him doing it, so he did.

He teleported so quickly that it was impossible for Gaia to focus on him in one point. Whilst doing this, he concentrated on all the water around Gaia in the air. Tensing his hands to such an extreme that he feared that the muscles would snap, he managed to condense a thick layer of water around Gaia. She stopped moving temporarily, confused as to what he was doing.

The power of exerting his water powers to such and extent whilst teleporting was slowly burning Percy's body up. He readied himself to smash forwards into Gaia. He suddenly launched himself at the water surrounded, confused uber powerful Goddess. The second before impact, he transformed the water into ice so that when he crashed into her, the ice shattered along with her, as she didn't have enough time to melt it.

The Gods immediately scattered Gaia's shattered form, taking her part to various different places so that she could not reform, until the only God left on the battlefield was Poseidon. Well, and Percy, due to the transformation he underwent, he could be classed as a God.

At that very point in time though, Percy collapsed.

The pain and exhaustion of the battle and sacrifice was finally registered in Percy's brain. It seared through his body, feeling like his muscles had been set alight, and he physically did not have enough energy to stay standing. The adrenaline rush he had in the battle was gone. The bloodlust haze that had been fogging his brain was gone. The temporary moment of bliss where he had forgotten the reason why he was so intent on killing everything that moved was gone.

The pure power and energy he had just channelled through his body was slowly but surely burning away his mortal body.

* * *

**Harry Potter-**

Harry decided then and there that he hated his life. Not that he hadn't hated it before, but then it had been outweighed by the fear of Death.

Now that he had Death itself standing before him, declaring that he was now his master, he realised that he had been blinded by fear.

Was death really that bad?

Well, he could evaluate that couldn't he? He had already died twice...well technically only once but who cared really.

Now he no longer had the escape of death. All of his friends, family and everyone that he had ever known in his life would move onto their next stage. But him? He would have to watch them all die around him.

Actually- correction, he wouldn't have to, _because they were already dead. _He thought bitterly. And it was his fault for aligning the Hallows.

He could never get close to anyone ever again, because he would have to watch them grow old and die whilst he lived. He would have to go through the pain of accepting that he would never, ever find anyone that could understand him.

Unless they were also immortal. Harry almost laughed at the idea. Another immortal? No fate probably just hated him; and for what other reasons would another immortal exist?

The Master of Life?

No, it didn't quite have the same ring as the Master of Death.

* * *

**Percy Jackson-**

Percy forced his eyes open.

His entire body throbbed in pain with every movement. His vision was blurry, his hearing distorted and his senses in general dulled.

He could see his father looking down on him worriedly through the sleepy have that surrounded his eyelids.

"He's awake!" Exclaimed his father excitedly. "You're awake! Guys! He's awake!"

Percy whimpered at the sudden shout that boarded his sensitive hearing. He sluggishly moved his hands up to cup his head.

He then opened his eyes properly and his senses came into focus. His hearing, vision and general feeling of steadiness sharpened and he became less disorientated. His head was still pounding noticeably and his right shoulder was aching from a rather deep arrow wound.

His father beamed down at him and Percy became aware that he was on Olympus, well, the one in America, not Greece.

He reached up to touch the arrow wound and flinched when his hand was brought away covered in sticky liquid. The gash was still very heavily bleeding and didn't seem to be letting up any time in the near future. The cut was so deep that, Percy froze when he realised something...it was so deep that he should be dead.

Percy's eyes widened in shock as he looked down at his hand.

He almost screamed at what he saw. It was covered in blood alright, he was expecting that, but what was freaking him out was the fact that it was no longer red.

It was gold.

Gold as in the colour of Ichor, _the blood of the Gods._

* * *

**Harry Potter-**

Harry lay dejectedly on the floor, his face was still tear streaked, but no tears fell from his eyes. His tear supply had long since run out. He'd already used all of his tears, so there were none left to cry.

"What do I do now?" Harry had originally addressed the question to no one in particular, but he didn't jump when a voice answered him.

"Master," Oh of course, Death was still there. Watching over him like an ever-faithful guardian. Oh the irony. "I would suggest leaving here if it is too painful to stay."

Half of Harry wanted to yell at Death and shout WELL OF COURSE ITS PAINFUL TO STAY. EVERY SINGLE ONE OF MY FRIENDS IS DEAD._ THANKS TO YOU. _The other half wanted to curl into a ball and just lie there in the middle of the battlefield and try and forget about everything._  
_

Especially the new development of that he couldn't die. He would never meet Sirius again, or his parents, or Lupin, or Tonks, or Fred, or Ginny, or Hermione, or Ron, or _anyone in his life that had ever meant anything to him._

He settled for growling "Piss off." at Death and curling into a tight foetal position. Death nodded curtly but did not move.

He knew not how long he had lay there, but Death stayed noiselessly by his side like it keeping was keeping a silent vigil for him.

* * *

**Percy Jackson-**

Apollo beamed at Percy, he had always had a soft spot for him. "Isn't it wonderful!" he exclaimed.

Percy just stared at his hand, as if trying to convince himself that it wasn't real.

"You have been made into a God! If you had let your powers settle, then you would be even more powerful than the Titans. Due to the energy you just channelled, you have hindered yourself. To what extend, I don't know, but you are still immortal-" His father ginned madly.

"No." he whispered.

His father stopped talking and frowned. "What?"

"No." he said more firmly, still glaring at his hand in horror.

"Perseus, what do you mean by that?" asked Artemis, confused.

Percy finally looked up and met his father's gaze, his stare filled with anger and despair. "I don't want immortality." he snarled.

His father blinked. "But you are a God now Percy, that cannot be reversed. Why would you want to be mortal?"

Percy glared at him, standing up abruptly, ignoring that stabbing pain in his should. "I have refused immortality before. Do you think that my view on it has changed in a year? I want to grow old and die and reach Elysium like any other hero. I want to be able to see those that I care about in the afterlife. I want to exit this life as I am supposed to. I DON'T WANT TO BECOME SOME SORT OF ASSHOLE GOD WHO IGNORES MORTAL'S SUFFERING, HIDES AWAY IN OLYMPUS AND DESTROYS THE LIVES BECAUSE THEY HAVE A STUPID ARGUMENT WITH ANOTHER GOD! I DON'T WANT TO HAVE TO WATCH MY LOVED ONES GROW OLD WHILST I AM FORCED TO LIVE ON AND WATCH THEM DIE AROUND ME. I DON'T WANT FUCKING IMMORTALITY."

The Gods looked stunned, they had expected Percy to be rejoiced that he was a God.

But Percy had learned too much about how the Gods really were to be one of them. His father had left him and his mother with an abusive asshole and not even recognised him until he needed him to save his own skin. True, Poseidon was probably the best parent out of the Gods, others completely ignored their kids or used them as scapegoats. He had learnt to love his father as a father but truly, he never wanted his name tainted as any of the God's were.

"I never wanted immortality." he hissed again.

Hera sneered down at him. "Boy, all your loved ones are already dead. There is no one left to 'die around you'. Stop the pity party."

Percy snapped. He had just defeated Gaia and won a war for them. Was Hera really that incapable of emotion to the extent that she did not understand feelings. He was perfectly aware that all his friends were dead, she didn't have to reiterate the fact that now he would never be able to join them again.

Hatred surged through him. He looked up and stared straight into her eyes. "Now you fucking listen here you pretentious, pompous prat. I just killed 60 fucking giants for you. Each of you damn Gods could barely manage one of them each." he looked around, snarling and with his decision made. "I'm leaving. I don't want to stay here in this shithole with all the memories of my friends THAT DIED TO SAVE YOU YOU FUCKING UNGRATEFUL BASTARDS. Don't ask me to come back because _you will regret it._"

Now normally, Percy never swore, and Percy never said anything even slightly disrespectful to the Gods. But it had all changed now. He was just as immortal as them. Due to the sacrifice, he was now possibly _more _powerful than them. The life he had been dragged into when he was twelve had brought him nothing but misery, death and pain. Now he was leaving it. They would never force him to be their pawn again because he could now fight back.

He sneered at them. Bunch of cowards. Breeding off demigods to fight their fights for them and then ignoring them once they had fulfilled that purpose. Luke was right, the Gods didn't care. He had never fought for them because he didn't care about them in return. He had fought for his friends and new found family.

Now they were gone. All of them. Dead. Forever.

He was the only one who survived due do the power of the sacrifice.

That same sacrifice meant that he would never see them again. He no longer had the escape of death.

He scanned the room of stunned, slightly enraged (Ares) Gods.

"Fuck you."

He vapour travelled away with a heavily bleeding (gold blood) wound.

* * *

**Harry Potter-**

Harry stared at the sky.

The ceiling of the great hall was bewitched to looked like the night sky. A throbbing pain ached in his chest as a tear trickled down his cheek. It was all gone now, demolished and taken away along with everybody else's lives.

Now he could lie in the Great Hall (or what was left of it) and see the real sky.

Death remained standing near him.

For the first time in a very long time, it spoke. "Master, you cannot stay here, lying on the floor for all eternity."

Harry looked over at it. He had not needed food or water thanks to is _amazing _immortality. "I could." he replied, his voice quiet and broken from the lack of use for the long period of time that he had lain there.

Death sighed like it was dealing with a stubborn child, which in it's eyes, it probably was. "Immortality will seem hopeless and daunting if you do not have a purpose Master."

Harry looked at him again and snorted. "And what is my purpose? I have none like you. I am just here to suffer and watch people die from where I stand uselessly at your side."

Death walked closer to him. "Master, you do not stand by my side. I stand by yours. I am trying to _help_ you, Master. Help you deal with this."

Harry sighed and almost felt like pushing himself into a sitting position but then groaned. That required effort. "Are there many people left of the wizarding community?"

Death thought about it. "I do not think there are a great deal of wizards and witches since the war Master. I believe that the ministry is still standing and many of the families of the students of Hogwarts are still alive."

Harry took in the news. He should go and seek them out and see if they could help him or visa versa, but then what would he say? Guilt coursed through him. _Sorry your kid's dead because of some freaky explosion thing that I caused when turning immortal?_

Death sat next to him. "You are doing it again Master."

Harry felt like turning away from it, but he couldn't be bothered. "Doing what?"

"Blaming yourself for the magical waves that were radiated from the ritual of making you the Master of Death."

"Yes BECAUSE IT _WAS_ MY FAULT!" Harry yelled back. He had not spoken in a long time so the excessive use of his voice made his throat sore.

Death shook it's head."Master it was not your fault, you did not mean to cause the explosion, you didn't even want the ritual to happen. Stop blaming yourself for things that were outside of your control."

Harry whimpered. "But it was! If I hadn't-"

Death shook it's head again and stood up and pulled Harry with it. "Master let me put this a different way. You will _not _blame yourself for things that are not your fault. And you _will not _lie here for the rest of eternity."

Harry wobbled, his legs weak from the lack of use. "But wha-"

Death held a deathly pale (irony again) finger to his lips. "Master, you should join a company or something that will give your life routine and stop the days from dragging by."

Harry looked like he was going to protest but then he realised that he had no other options.

"You should- no, you _will _join this agency. It will require you to have records in school that you do not have due to your magical school. I shall provide fake ones. The majority of the work will be physical so you will be trained there. It will give you the order and purpose every immortal needs."

Death handed Harry a leaflet that had appeared out of nowhere.

"Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division." Harry blinked. "S.H.I.E.L.D? That's in America. Why do you want- ohmygods this is a _spying agency_?"

Death nodded. "I though that you would find it more interesting than a normal job."

Harry knitted his brows. Him? A spy? Was Death of his rocker? He was nowhere near fit enough or clever enough or informed in weapons enough or _normal _enough to be a spy.

"Are you crazy? Why on earth would I want to be a spy?" he spluttered.

Death shrugged and repeated what he earlier said "I thought that you would find it more interesting than a normal job."

* * *

**Percy Jackson-**

It hadn't even been difficult to heal the wound on his shoulder. He had had a shower and wrapped the water around it, he then concentrated on getting rid of the pain and the water slowly closed the cut.

He had arrived at his mother's apartment in New York, had a shower and then he had curled into a ball sobbing, his body and mind aching.

He stayed like that for a couple of hours, unable to do anything else, unable to process what was going on.

His mother was at Paul's weeping for her 'lost' son.

Sighing, he painfully stood up and went to stand by the window of his room. The blue walls were too painful to look at, reminded him too much of the Poseidon Cabin at Camp Half Blood.

Turning around he gave a slight yelp. Standing silently next to him was Hestia, the Goddess of the Hearth. He had never seen her in anything but her child's form, but now she appeared as a woman in her young twenties. She looked unbelievably tired and her eyes shone with tears as she watched him.

"I told you not to follow me." he muttered half heartedly. He had never hated Hestia, never even disliked her one bit.

She nodded, silently. Her motherly face looked him proudly almost, as if her were her own child.

"Why do you not speak to me?" he wondered out loud. Had it been his father or any other God, they would have demanded an explanation for his behaviour, but Hestia just stood there, giving him the silent company that he desperately needed at that point.

"You did not look like you wanted to talk." she said gently.

She looked at him cautiously, and then smiled warmly at him. "My dear Perseus you should be very proud of what you said. Few have the courage to say the truth to the Gods. Do not be ashamed. You should rightly be confused at the moment, I will not mock you."

Percy felt like he was sinking. He looked at Hestia's kind eyes again and them clutched at her in a fierce hug, breaking down once more into tears.

"What do I do now?" he whispered.

Hestia looked at him thoughtfully. "Mayhap you should do something that gives you a feeling of purpose with the rest of your existence. The goes or any immortal would be lost if they did not have a job to do."

"So...what should I do?" he stared into her warm, sad brown eyes.

"First, you shall go and visit your mother, when you are strong enough that is. Then, when you are ready, you should join aim to company/business that does good for the world, as it is in your nature to help others."

Percy frowned. "Like what?"

"If you are still wishing to help the world, there is an agency in America set up for the purpose of protecting America and the World from global and national threats. I do believe that it is named S.H.I.E.L.D." she said, looking kindly down at him.

"S.H.I.E.L.D? Isn't that the _spying agency_." asked Percy, wide eyed.

Hestia shrugged. "Alas, I do not know much about the modern world. But I doubt that S.H.I.E.L.D would be souly made of spies if you do not wish to be one. But with your training? You could make a very good spy if you so wished."

* * *

**One fine day in the middle of the night,**

**Two dead men got up to fight.**

**Back to back they faced each other,**

**Drew their swords and shot each other.**

* * *

Harry fled England and decided to do what Death suggested. He contacted S.H.I.E.L.D and with some help of magic and Death, he was talked to by a man named Director Nicolas Fury. He was accepted into America as an Agent in training.

Percy agreed to Hestia's idea, and after a very long visit to Paul's apartment, was also accepted by Director Nicolas Fury who was the man in charge.

From that day forth, the two living legends started to live side by side unbeknownst to each other, in the hope of forgetting their previous lives. Each adopted a new name.

Harry became Basilisk.

Percy became Kraken.

* * *

**A/N: Well...wasn't that depressing?**

**Hmm that was also rather long but it needed to be this long so that we could get the boring stuff out of the way. Please follow and review coz more chapters _will _be going up.**

**Only if you want to see what happens when these two collide that is!**

**What will happen when Basilisk and Kraken are given a mission together?**

**Review****! Review! Review! _Please_**

**≈One Fandom Is Not Enough≈**


	2. Chapter 2: The Legends are Born

**Chapter 2: The Legends Are Born**

* * *

**Massive thanks to everyone who reviewed! Questions... hmm **

***grins sharkily* You'll have to wait and see what Percy is God of! Yup at some point in time they meet the Avengers...and other Marvel characters (In the film verses sorry). **

**Oh**

**My**

**Gods**

**Dawn of Joy**** did you compare me to John Green? *fangirl ****squeal* ohmygodsohmygodsohmygods**

* * *

**WARNINGS: Death, probably torture, pain, wars, swearing, major plot change, SPOILERS, possibly slash relationships, weapons…rated T for now.**

**≈Ωne Fandom Is Not Enough≈**

* * *

**Harry Potter-**

When Harry had joined S.H.I.E.L.D, he had become painfully aware of how physically incapable he was to be a proper agent.

The years of malnutrition when he had grown up with the Dursleys had left his muscles thin and his figure bony. He was, for the most part still like that, even Mrs Weasley's masses of delicious cooking hadn't made a dent on his physique.

So, naturally, he went about changing that as much as possible.

It had been 10 years since he had joined S.H.I.E.L.D.

He had started off as a scientist, the records Death provided for him showed that he had graduated from Cambridge. He hadn't, of course. So he researched and studied in his spare time before joining S.H.I.E.L.D, in less than three months he had become as knowledgable in the field of nuclear physics as was passable for a S.H.I.E.L.D scientist.

He had done enough exercise callisthenics that now had toned, lean muscles and was much more physically competent with carrying out field missions. If he was ever to be called on one that was.

Progressing through the ranks, Harry had become well known within S.H.I.E.L.D; he was now in charge of a very large department on Astrophysics. Which, amused him greatly, as some of it seemed to be about 'unknown force' that sounded almost 'magical'.

Of course, when he joined, Death had given him a slightly different name, he was now James Evans.

The man Harry had spoken to about joining S.H.I.E.L.D, Director Nicolas Fury, had recently been promoted so that his job now constituted of basically being in charge of all of S.H.I.E.L.D.

Today, Dr James Evans had been called to a meeting in his office.

He was of course immortal because of his 'Master of Death' status. But he had to look like he aged at least a bit, because otherwise it would be suspicious. He looked like he was about...20. In reality he was 28, but Harry liked how he looked at 20, so he stayed like that.

He walked down the long corridor leading to Director Fury's office, he felt like it had been designed specifically for the purpose of making people nervous as the walked towards the foreboding black door. It didn't particularly work on him, but ha was curious to what the man was actually like.

Harry had seen him barking orders at people at certain points in his career within S.H.I.E.L.D Headquarters. He had never been his office before, no sir, he was scientist. The Agents were the ones that entered that black door. So why was he being called to his office?

He stopped in front of the door, inspecting the very large, illuminated S.H.I.E.L.D logo, glowing off the black background.

"Enter, Dr Evans." called the deep, voice of Director Fury.

The door opened slowly, Harry didn't push it, it must have been controlled by the Director or something. This whole set up was clearly there to try and intimidate him, not very effective, really.

He walked slowly into the room, he was almost surprised that the Director wasn't sitting on a massive black swivel chair and didn't swing round when he walked in and say "I've been expecting you". It was _that _cliché.

Well, Harry reminded himself, it _was _a spying agency, _everything _was bound to be cliché.

Director Fury wore a black leather trench coat..permanently. He was a tall, bald, dark skinned block of intimidating muscle.

He was standing behind his desk, watching Harry walk in cautiously. His eyes were piercing, sweeping his body for any signs of guilt, lies or anything suspicious. **(Fury currently still has two eyes).**

Harry nodded respectfully. "Director Fury. You wanted to see me?"

The Director tilted his head upwards in acknoledgement. "Take a seat Dr Evans."

Harry sat down on the leather chair very guardedly, unsure of what was going on. Had the Director finally figured that there was something off about him? That he was...not ageing?

"Dr Evans, you have been a very useful member of S.H.I.E.L.D over the past 10 years." his voice was stoic, not hinting whether what he was saying was good news or bad news.

Harry was trying to work out what was going on. Was he being fired?

"You have worked hard, achieving your status. But it has come to my attention..."

Harry was really starting to freak out. What the fuck was going on?

"That you could be much more than a meagre scientist."

Harry blinked. So this was a promotion, him being cut from S.H.I.E.L.D? What did he mean by more that a meagre scientist? Did he mean about his magic abilities? Had he figured it out?

"What do you mean by that sir?" he asked, trying not to give anything away about what he was thinking.

"I mean Dr Evans, you are at a very good physical state, you are wasting it by being stuck in a lab 24/7. What I mean Dr Evans..." trailed off Director Fury, looking intensely into his eyes and sweeping his body again.

"Do you want to become a Secret Agent?"

Harry blinked. "A Secret Agent sir?", Harry had never considered being an agent, he had enjoyed his job as a scientist enough, but to be perfectly honest, he wouldn't want to be one forever.

"Yes Evans, an Secret Agent."

"What, exactly would that constitute of?" asked Harry, curious.

The Director looked thoughtful; the first emotion he had displayed in front of Harry. "You know, the shit they do in movies. Running around undercover. Infiltrating other governments, spying on people, eliminating threats, etcetera etcetera."

Harry raised an eyebrow at the curse word that the Director had so casually thrown into his sentence, and then frowned. "Eliminating threats?"

The Director nodded curtly.

His brows furrowed even more. "So part of it would be killing people?"

The Director turned but Harry could still hear him clearly. "Dr Evans, S.H.I.E.L.D is a global spying agency, we are far from innocent. Should you become a Secret Agent, we are not asking you to become a murderer, but we handle the safety of the the world. If we come across threats, you need to be prepared to neutralise them."

"So basically...yes." muttered Harry, his brain trying to comprehend what was going on.

He was being asked to be an undercover spy-y person who might at some point in time be asked to kill someone.

Harry heard a soft voice from inside his head, Death.

_Master this will be a good job for you. Should we come arose someone who you must kill but it is not their time to die, then I will not take them , I shall move them elsewhere. But if it is their time to die, then in a way, then you will be carrying out you duty as Master of Death. Finding those who's time it is to move on, and passing them onto me. You oughtn't worry about being a murderer, you aren't even capable of evil thoughts._

Harry internally sighed, well if Death agreed that it would be a good job, maybe he should take it. And Death was wrong, he already _was _a murderer.

All of his friends.

Dead because of him.

He laughed harshly in his head. Maybe it wouldn't matter if he killed anyone whilst as a Secret Agent, his status couldn't get any lower than mass murderer.

Maybe an assassin was a job he deserved becau-

_Master_ came Death's stern tone in his head _I forbid __you from thinking such things. You did not kill your friends! Even after all these years you disobey me, you are not allowed to guilt yourself over things that were not your fault!_

Harry groaned, Death had made a massive point to him that it wasn't his fault. But it was! He-

This time it was Fury that interrupted his internal rant. "Are you feeling alright Dr Evans?"

Harry realised that he had groaned out loud. "Yes, I'm fine Director."

"So." Fury said expectantly.

"Director Fury," Harry took a deep breath "I accept your job offer."

A small smile, so small that Harry could have imagined it, spread onto his lips. "Well then, welcome to the team Agent Evans. Of course, you will need a different name, you agent name."

He held out his hand.

Harry took it, slightly confused. "So...Agent Evans isn't enough?"

Director Fury shook his head almost patronisingly. "Evans you need one like...a stage name. When you work in the field, your enemies can't know you identity. You need a new one. One that inspires fear. One that you can wear and no one would have the slightest inkling of your identity."

Harry raised an eyebrow. It sounded like Fury had given this speech many times before, either that or he planned it, he probably had the script lying around the office. And so what Fury was telling him was basically, he needed a fake identity for James Evans.

Who already was a fake identity.

So he needed a fake identity for a fake identity.

_Great._

"So what would this name...be?" he asked.

The Director's lips twitched. "I just told you- one that inspires fear, one that you can wear-"

"-Without people knowing who you are yadayadayada." interrupted Harry, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. "What I meant is, what sort of name should it be? Like a real name like...Fred? I mean, you might not think Fred inspires fear but he is-...was quite scary when he wanted to be." Harry's voice quietened at the accidental mention of Fred.

Director Fury frowned. James Evans shouldn't be behaving like that. All S.H.I.E.L.D newbies were terrified of him, none of them had the guts to speak to him properly, let alone interrupt him. No fair. Unless they were Natasha of course, he internally winced at that mental mention. He had recently met the Ex Russian Assassin, and let's just leave it at she wasn't to pleased by being treated like a newbie.

He glared at Dr Evans.

Harry held his hand up in surrender. "Okay, okay I get it, sorry. No more inappropriate comments. But give me some examples, what sort of names?"

Director Fury sighed. "For example, Black Widow, Hawkeye, Wolverine, Beast, Storm, Iceman ...etc"

Harry tilted his head, "So there's an animal/nature thing going on...hmm what could mine be?"

Death appeared to not understand that it was a rhetorical question.

_Animals? Hmm Master what animals do you know of that represent good- no beneficial qualities to your job? What about a serpent?_

"A serpent, no that's too cliché." Harry muttered. "And it's much too Slytherin."

_But master isn't that a good thing? Aren't the **typecast** Slytherin qualities excellent for this job? You are going to work as a undercover agent after all. If you too strongly dislike Slytherin maybe go for the other houses? A lion, or an eagle or...a badger._

Harry almost snorted out loud at that. Imagine an assassin called Badger, or Honey Badger.

"And why _is _Ravenclaw's symbol an eagle anyway?" he wondered under his breath

Director Fury suppressed a confused expressions he listened to Evans' strange musings.

_I don't know master._

"What?" Harry almost exclaimed. "You didn't ask Rowena Ravenclaw when she died?"

Fury sighed, he really didn't have enough time for this, he had a meeting with Agent Jackson in 2 minutes and he didn't like to be late. "I'm going to have to hurry you Evans."

Harry scowled lightly. What the hell should his name be?

Maybe Death was right about the Slytherin Qualities being a good thing...in fact.

Yes! He had it! The perfect name.

He looked up into Fury's brown eyes that were boring into him. Director Fury couldn't help realising how different this man was to the James Evans that had joined S.H.I.E.L.D 10 years ago.

That man had been abnormally thin, pale skinned and extraordinarily quiet and studious.

_This _man was toned, tanned and, whilst he still had an aura of cleverness surrounding him, he now had the same amount of confidence.

He was ready to become a S.H.I.E.L.D Secret Agent.

Sharp brown eyes met piercing emerald ones.

"I shall be Basilisk."

* * *

As Harry exited Fury's office, he noticed a man standing outside the door, waiting to be called in.

The man looked to be about 20-21, so about Harry's age. Well, Harry's appearance's age.

He wore tight black S.H.I.E.L.D uniform that showed of his large muscles. He had short cropped, soldier style messy black hair. Not quite as messy as Harry's, but it certainly was a contender. He also had very shrewd green eyes, slightly lighter than Harry's own. They darted about the place in a way that only a soldier's eyes move, assessing everything, gathering information, judging threats.

They looked so _alive._

He nodded at Harry as he left, in acknowledgement but nothing more.

Harry felt his calculating green gaze watching him as he walked down the rest of the corridor.

* * *

**Percy Jackson-**

When Percy was admitted into S.H.I.E.L.D, he became almost a soldier again. He had been keen to maybe become one of those really awesome spies that you see in movies, but it became painfully apparent how...uneducated he was.

To be fair, all of his life where he had had the opportunity to be educated, he _had _had dyslexia and ADHD.

And upon discovering that he was a demigod he had never expected that he would ever even _live _long enough to get a job, let alone try and be educated for one.

Of course, that was different now.

He was a God, not a demigod.

But it didn't change the fact that he had one been once. He remembered resenting his father, resenting the Gods for abandoning him, for abandoning their children.

He remembered vividly the day after the Battle of Manhattan, in the throne room where he was granted a wish. Even when Percy and all their demigod friends had fought and fought for the Gods, they were reluctant to carry out his wish. A very simple wish that they could all attain by barely lifting a finger. He had merely asked them to claim their children, to recognise them, to _show that they actually cared about them_. None of the Gods felt inclined to do it.

They were their _children_.

And yet they were content to ignore them for the rest of their lives? Leave them as the mistakes they were?

Percy remembered that the very first thing that his father had said to him, was that he was a mistake.

It had _hurt._

Man, it had hurt so bad. The first thing your father who you strove to please and were ignored by your whole life, says to you, is that he wishes you were never born.

He turned down immortality, not only because he wanted demigods to get their rightful recognition, but also because he was disgusted at the prospect of becoming a God.

(Sans Hestia, she didn't count)

And now he was one. He had no choice but to carry the title.

But it didn't mean that he had to honour it by being an arrogant, conceited prat who had a trident up his ass. He could do whatever he wanted, and not conform to the dumb rules about no mortal interaction; he could choose to actually help people with his gifts that he had.

As God of Loyalty and Sacrifice Percy saw it fit that he joined an agency like S.H.I.E.L.D. Being a God had its perks...or handicaps, depending on your perspective. Percy tried to be positive.

He no longer had ADHD or dyslexia, but it didn't give him any pointers on the modern world.

Percy had never had the opportunity to interact with technology that much when he was a child because that bastard Gabe had decided that he couldn't be trusted with it, and he had actively avoided it upon discovering he was a demigod. If a demigod used technology, it was like a beacon to all the monsters in the area like 'hey! I'm here! Come and eat me!'.

It had been 10 years since Percy had joined S.H.I.E.L.D and he was much more informed about technology now. He had even started to study it, finding it fascinating.

Percy had achieved the rank of Commander and was in charge of a large squadron of soldiers. He carried out missions, always assuming the role of leader, it was what he was used to after all.

Director Nicolas Fury, the man who had admitted him into S.H.I.E.L.D had never been one to carry out field missions. He just sat in the chair of power and ordered people about.

To be fair, the agents of S.H.I.E.L.D needed someone like him to keep things running, but he reminded Percy of how the Gods behaved and it aggravated him.

He tried to keep his temper in check around him of course, didn't want to be fired because he had provoked him. Which he seemed to have a track record of - pissing of the people in charge. Keyword being _tried._

He had been called to Fury's fancy new office that he had received after the Counsel, whoever they were, had decided to basically give him complete rein over S.H.I.E.L.D.

He waited outside the large, black doors with the glowing S.H.I.E.L.D emblem on it. He appeared to be having a discussion with someone. Humph, he was late, and he accused Percy of not being punctual!

A man walked out of the slow moving, automatic doors. He looked briefly at Percy in curiosity and then walked away down the corridor after Percy nodded in greeting to him. He was obviously a scientist as he wore a white lab coat over his tight, black S.H.I.E.L.D uniform. His tight uniform showed that despite the fact that he wasn't a soldier in the field, he was still toned. He had messy, black hair and piercing almond shaped emerald eyes. They a tint darker that Percy's own eyes, and they darted about the place in a way that only a soldier's eyes move, analysing everything, gathering information and judging threats.

They looked remarkably like a storm brewing.

Percy watched his retreating figure before he turned and walked into the office.

Fury seemed to be finishing some paperwork as Percy walked in.

Percy recalled when he had applied of the job, he had considered using a fake name (because really? Who wants a kid who was in a nationwide manhunt at age 12 on their team?) , but he had decided against it. With so many secrets already, he didn't want the pressure of trying to keep up a fake identity, he'd probably forget all the details anyway.

He knew Fury quite well, given that Fury used to be in charge of the 'Enforcement' aspect of Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division, and had the opportunity to shout at Percy quite a lot.

"You're late." announced Fury once he had signed a box at the bottom of the paper, and then pulled out an unfilled replica of it and placed it in front of him.

Percy pressed his lips together to stop any retorts falling from them, he didn't quite succeed because "You fault." slipped out anyway.

Fury rolled his eyes and Percy stood there, waiting for him to say something. Instead Fury started intensely down onto the piece of paper he held.

"You wanted to see me _sir_?" he asked emotionlessly.

Fury looked up at Percy, he then stood up and handed him the form he was holding. "I'm promoting you."

Percy's eyes widened minutely in shock as he took the form. He almost snorted when he saw the label. 'Special Agent'.

"You are to become Special Agent Jackson, aren't you pleased." he said sarcastically.

Okay when Percy said he knew Fury quite well because he got yelled at by him on a regular basis, he also meant that he yelled back at him on a regular basis. They knew each other but weren't on the best of terms.

"Special Agent my ass. Everyone knows that's just a fancy name for assassin." he retorted.

Fury raised an eyebrow. "And would you object to the label assassin?"

Percy frowned. "Well of course. Assassin has so many negative connotations, murder, psychos,, thugs, gangs...etc."

Fury rolled his eyebrows. "And _that's _why we call you Special Agents."

"Me?" asked Percy. "When did I become a Special Agent?"

"Just now." said Fury curtly "Sign here." he gave him the paperwork that he had gotten out of his desk.

Director Fury knew that in the space of 20 minutes he was offering two people exactly the same job, but Agent Percy Jackson and Doctor James Evans were two very different people who needed to be approached in different ways. (And it was fun to annoy Percy)

Percy started long and hard at Fury, trying to work out what he was up to. Fury almost became uncomfortable under the intensity of the green eyes boring into him. He had heard from other agents within S.H.I.E.L.D just how intimidating those eyes were, but he'd never been underneath their scrutiny to test their theories. He could now confirm that they were 100% true.

Percy decided that Fury was telling the truth.

He signed the paper.

"So do I get to choose an awesome assassin name then?" asked Percy, maybe he was closer than he thought to becoming like a spy in from a movie.

Fury nodded.

Percy thought about the name, what did he want to be known as for the rest of his life within S.H.I.E.L.D (which might be forever)?

Something that would remind him of his old life, but nothing directly related to the Gods.

Maybe something water related? Like Cyclone or Tornado... but then again, that was far to closely linking with his father Poseidon.

So maybe an animal that lived in the water.

A scary one, or one that inspired fear - he was gonna be an assassin okay, best give him something to live up to.

What about a sea monster? Yeah! Or ever better yet, maybe a sea monster that wasn't Greek? Then it wouldn't remind him of those moronic Olympian Gods.

What about-

Yes!

That was perfect.

He looked up into Fury's eyes and for the second time that day, bright green eyes deliberately met his brown ones.

"I shall be Kraken."

* * *

**A/N: Noooooo this is so bad! I don't know how to get it up to the point where the two are given a mission together! The chapter was so difficult to write like ugh **

**But _please _review!**

**≈Ωne Fandom Is Not Enough≈**


	3. Chapter 3: And So It Begins

**Chapter 3: And So It Begins**

* * *

**A/N: *giggles* So...uh...mixed reactions on the wanted relationships in this story. Some desperate for _not _Harry/Percy slash, others encouraging it. Hmm I had originally planned a Harry/Percy pairing but when I need to decide you guys can vote. **

**Uh in answer to those questioning how no one noticed them not ageing, no one really noticed and both go them changed a lot in the 10 years and most people just thought they looked young. Neither of them were particularly close to anyone so...yeah.**

**Wow you guys are actually giving me useful reviews! Thanks to everyone who left one, especially those who prompted how I might find it easier to write the story.**

**Sorry for not updating in _weeks_ (PenelopeDuchess I think you jinxed it XD [yes, I do have a life thank you, but I love writing stories!])****...but I've been in China for weeks! And I couldn't resist putting some Chinese-y things in this chapter.**

**Le Diablo Blanc, it will be told later on in the story, or possibly this chapter, who exactly Harry is the Master of.**

**P.s: Sorry if I don't reply to each ****individual review, but if you leave any questions, I _will _answer them.**

* * *

**WARNINGS: Death, probably torture, pain, wars, swearing, major plot change, SPOILERS, possibly slash relationships, weapons…rated T for now.**

**≈Ωne Fandom Is Not Enough≈**

* * *

Please note, _"speech in italics"_ means talking in another language, in Percy's case, Chinese (Mandarin).

**Percy Jackson-**

It was on Percy's third mission in China that he heard about the legendary Basilisk.

* * *

**Harry Potter-**

And it was after Harry's first mission back in the British Isles since joining S.H.I.E.L.D that he heard of the fabled Kraken.

* * *

**Percy Jackson-**

What was he doing in China? Fury had been in a pissy mood. Okay maybe Percy _had _scared of the newbies, but no one had told him that it was their first day. Seriously though, he didn't _choose _to be their instructor, Fury had put it on his timetable. What did he expect Percy to do? Okay maybe he shouldn't have gone straight to the hardcore stuff, but Fury wanted him to _teach_. The only thing he thought Percy could teach was weapons, so what else was Percy gonna do?

Now Percy was forbidden from teaching any new teams or agents, but it was probably for the best given how bad he was at censoring the things that came out of his mouth.

It probably also didn't help that there had been a food fight in the S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters cafeteria and Percy may or may not had hit Fury in the face with a trifle.

Fury claimed that he was being sent to China to 'broaden his linguistic skills" which bullshit and pretty pointless given that Percy was already fluent in every language thanks to his Godhood. Not that Fury knew of course.

He loosened the green silk tie that hung around his throat, Fury seemed to be deliberately trying to annoy him. He massaged his sore neck, trying to get rid of the reminder of the mission that had finished not 20 minutes ago. He scowled as he walked up to the bar, Fury knew he hated doing fancy parties, trust him to sent Percy on one in straight after a particularly nasty mission (one that Percy was fairly certain that he might not have gotten out of if he hadn't teleported out of the exploding base) in another country.

He needed a drink. A strong one. "_Lúzhōu Lâo Jiào please._" he said to the barman, ordering the strongest drink he could see.

At the moment he was Joe Brown, a wealthy American businessman, attending the party at invitation of the host. He had no idea who the host even was, in fact, he couldn't even _read _the briefing papers in the jet before he had drunk some nectar.

He was here to observe an female spy who went by the name Viper. S.H.I.E.L.D had been informed that part way through a bunch of amateurs would try and crash the high profile party. He was there to watch her reaction and judge if she was a threat or not. It was such a simple mission, Percy found it hard to believe that Fury could find no one else to do it.

He really shouldn't have pissed him off.

Taking his drink and nodding at the barman, he slipped some nectar into it, so that he might actually be able to observe anything without still feeling the effects of concussion.

"_Well hello there, handsome._" purred a voice next to him on the bar. Percy almost groaned, was it not enough that he had to wear this stupid suit and tie, he had to pretend to flirt with people as well?

He _really _shouldn't have pissed him off.

"_Hello yourself, gorgeous._" He replied smoothly.

He sipped his drink and looked over at the owner of the voice. It was a surprisingly tall Chinese woman with a long, formfitting black dress lined with lace. Percy pretend to be eyeing her up, which he was doing only partly doing. He was also checking her body for weapons, her stance for any signs of training and her general body health to see if she even had the conditioning to be a spy.

He noticed she had a poorly concealed (by S.H.I.E.L.D standards) knife strapped to the inside of her thigh (which was where Annabeth used to permanently keep hers hidden, he recalled sadly), but other than that, she seemed far too off balanced and weak to be a spy with a reputation such as Viper.

His eyes travelled around the room, subtly searching for any other possible candidates. He tried to keep his gaze as unprofessional as possible. Percy knew that there was only one thing that always gave spies away. Not their body language - acting was easy to master. Not their voice or imperfections in language either - that was just as easy to master.

It was their eyes.

A trained spy's eyes would always move restlessly, analysing threats, judging people's stances, looking for weaknesses.

The mark of the very best spies was that they could do all of that, and yet appear to be oblivious.

The woman next to him seemed to sense that he had lost interest and scowled before attempting to flirt with the man on her other side.

Percy rolled his eyes, he hadn't been impressed anyway. He hadn't dated anyone since Annabeth. There was the fact that it was incredibly painful to be reminded of the time he once spent with her and the fact that he simply didn't have the time. In fact he had been turning offers down for so long that he wasn't sure if he could still be physically attracted to someone, let alone remember how to properly date someone should he ever say yes.

But, boy, there had been plenty of offers.

Now Percy wasn't insinuating but he knew he was rather easy on the eye. His ruggedly handsome face and hair were very appealing and it did help that he had the body of a Greek God.

But of course, Percy had immediately rejected the idea that he could change his body shape at will when he discovered that the gods had that ability. The thought had infuriated him.

Those lazy sods up on Olympus all had perfect bodies and they probably hadn't lifted a finger to get there.

All of Percy's muscles were earned through his years and years and _years _of training and hard work.

Percy's eyes came to rest on a suspicious looking figure, who's eyes moved restlessly and hands twitched uneasily as they bounced up and down on the balls of their feet.

They looked like a promising possibility for Viper, except for two things: the fact that they seemed to move much too obviously (no trained spy would allow their hand to stray so often to the badly hidden gun in their inside suit pocket)...and the glaringly obvious fact that he was a man.

He couldn't possibly be Viper. But then again, you never know. Percy mentally chided himself. Viper might be a cross dresser - what? Stranger things have happened.

But Percy decided to rule him out and came to the conclusion that he was one of the amateur party crashers. It made sense - that gun was in such an obvious place that he couldn't be anything less than an amateur. As the man turned, Percy also noted he had a comms earpiece in his ear. An independent bounty hunter such as Viper would be working _independently - not_ with a team on comms.

With him catalogued into his head he carried on subtly scanning the party. His eyes came to rest on an oriental woman in a red dress holding a delicate matching fan in her hand.

Her dark brown eyes moved in exactly the way a spy's would. They moved with a little too much precision, and scanned people a little too systematically. Her dress consisted of what looked like a piece of silk wrapped tight around her torso, stopping at her waist, and a skirt that fell to just below her knees. She appeared to be toned enough to be a spy, and Percy also observed that her skirt was loose enough that it was easy for manoeuvrability.

Percy could tell that out of everyone he had analysed so far, she was the most likely person to be Viper.

But of course, the world was never that easy for him. As far as Percy could tell, she carried no weapons whatsoever. The fabric around her torso was too tight for anything to be concealed under, her dress was also sleeveless, thus meaning nothing was hidden or strapped to her arms. There was nothing strapped to her legs either, now most people would not be able to tell if someone had something concealed beneath a loose skirt, but Percy had grown up with Annabeth and had learned how to tell whether her knife was strapped to her leg through her movements.

This lady most definitely did not have anything on her legs.

Her stiletto red heels could be considered a weapon mused Percy as he tried to work out what her weapon/s were. No weapons were hidden in her hair either, it hung loose but curled down to her mid back.

No spy in their right mind would go _anywhere _unarmed_._

The woman locked eye contact with Percy, obviously feeling his stare. Best keep up appearances Percy said to himself and winked suggestively at her after giving her a clear once over and meeting her eyes again. It was a standard party procedure, pretend to check people out to get a clear look at their body for any suspicious looking things.

The woman gave him a coquettish smile and with a flick of her hand, opened her fan and fluttered it flirtatiously at him. It was a rather beautiful fan, Percy noticed that the spokes were made of intricately engraved metal, not wood.

He smiled back at her and slowly pushed himself away from the bar, he needed to know slightly more about her. He started to saunter towards her and had made it about halfway when the party crashers turned up.

There was a loud crash and several people screamed as glass rained from the ceiling and several black clad people began to be lowered into the room through the smashed window on the roof. The man who Percy had observed earlier was running out of the room with his hand to his ear muttering into the comms unit and pulling on a balaclava.

Percy hated missions like this because he was forced to not do anything and not help anyone. He glanced over at the woman he suspected was Viper and saw that he was right as she was already moving.

She ran towards the smashed window, darting through the crowds of people running the other way. Percy moved back to the bar, sitting on it to give him a better view - several of the party goers gave him odd looks as they sprinted past.

She held up her fan and gave it a sharp flick of her hand. One of the metal spokes flew out of it and towards the men being lowered into the room. It neatly sliced through two of the ropes and she flicked her wrist twice more and two more spokes flew out, severing the rest of the lines.

They were knives! She hadn't been unarmed, she had about 10 knives concealed in her fan.

Percy looked briefly around the room, it had emptied very quickly but a few Chinese people were still stood in the room, watching in awe as she sprinted up to them. Percy rolled his eyes, how stupid were these people? "_Why the fuck are you still in here? Get out whilst you still can!" _he yelled at them, watching them scarper away.

He turned his eyes back to the scene. There were about 7 black clad men in the room, 5 of them had still been very high up when she cut the ropes and were lying on the floor, unmoving, probably with some broken bones. One of them stood, raising his gun at her and the other was pushing himself up from the floor.

She reached him before he fired the shot (how women could run that fast in heels still puzzled Percy) and punched the hand holding the pistol and twisted it whilst grabbing the gun from his hand. The man let out a howl of pain as she squeezed his hand. She must have punched pretty hard, maybe broken a few bones thought Percy as he watched her knock him unconscious with the barrel of the gun.

The other man had managed to stand up and began to raise his own gun at her, looking scared. She kicked her shoe forward at him, the man, not expecting that, didn't dodge in time and the heel hit him straight in the groin. Percy gave a sympathetic wince as he saw that man collapse in pain.

"_Pathetic._" muttered the woman as she knocked him unconscious as well. She began to bind their hands and feet and Percy recalled the man that had run out of the door.

He teleported out of the room running up the deserted corridor until he heard a man's footsteps running back up in his direction. He flattened himself along the wall in the shadows, waiting to see who it was.

Sure enough it was the man in a balaclava. This mission really was ridiculously easy yawned Percy to himself as he tripped the man over and punched him just under the jaw so that he lost consciousness. He cuffed Balaclava's hands together and walked back into the main room again, dragging Balaclava with him.

The woman looked up at him as he opened the door and levelled a gun at him. Percy held one hand up in surrender whilst showed the woman the cuffed man with the other.

"_I do believe this is one of yours._" Percy said, gesturing to the pile of 7 immobile and bound men.

The woman stared at Percy for a second, who carried on walking towards her, dragging the man. She then nodded turned her head sharply to look at the men, her curled black hair whipped out behind her and smacked Percy in the face.

"Ow! I swear every. Single. Time._" _Percy muttered, wincing. "_I'm taking a wild guess here, but I suppose you're Viper, correct?"_

The woman looked up sharply and narrowed her eyes. "_Correct...I knew there was something up with you. So who are you?"_

Percy smiled tiredly. "_I'm with _S.H.I.E.L.D_."_

Viper raised at eyebrow and stepped forwards. "S.H.I.E.L.D_ huh? What do they want in China?"_

Percy shook his head. "_This was just an observational mission. They don't want anything in particular, just scouting out the area and it's agents I'd guess."_

Viper looked at him disbelievingly.

Percy shrugged, he wan't sure what else she wanted, it was the truth. He just wanted to leave and get back to base as quickly as possible so that maybe he might actually be able to sleep at some point that week.

Viper shook her head. "_You are one of _S.H.I.E.L.D_'s assassins, yes?"_

Percy sighed and prepared to leave, offering her the man held in his hand. "_I will not answer that...and if you know the answer to a question why do you bother asking it?"_

She rolled her eyes and muttered as she took the man from Percy and placed him on the pile. "_Well, I'm sorry if I can't believe that the legendary Basilisk would have any other business than to-"_

That brought Percy up short. "What?! _Basilisk? Who's Basilisk?"_

She stopped moving as well. "_You are not Basilisk?_"

"_No...?_" said Percy, slightly confused, although his face betrayed no emotion.

She frowned. "_How peculiar._"

Percy was even more confused. His emotionless stare drilled into Viper and she almost took a step back.

"_Basilisk is an infamous _S.H.I.E.L.D_ assassin, a legend even. I would have thought that all of our kind would know of him." _mused Viper slowly.

A very small part of Percy's patience snapped. Of course he was out of the loop. He always was. Even out of the loop that reached as far as China. "W_ell," _he said crisply "_I am not Basilisk, I am Kraken and I'll be leaving now._"

She smiled mockingly, and his irritation flared. "_How can you mistake me for someone who is so unknown that he is a mere myth?_" He almost snapped. Then he mentally scolded himself for almost letting his mask slip.

"_There is only one description of him. And you fit it._"

"_I...fit Basilisk's...description?" _he asked slowly.

She nodded, her eyes rolling over him, focusing on certain parts of him as she spoke. "_Untameable black hair. Inhumanly attractive. Deadly aura so powerful that you can almost feel his presence. A perfect emotionless mask...and hypnotic green eyes."_

He almost snorted at inhumanly attractive, ironic much. He raised an eyebrow. "_Hypnotic?"_

She nodded, pulling her heel back on. She tilted her head and looked straight into his own green eyes. "_You know what they say about those eyes?_" She said almost dreamily. "_They say that if you ever get close enough to Basilisk to see those eyes, you're as good as dead._" she paused. "_That's why there's only been one description of him_."

Percy considered this information and muttered. "_Well, good for me then, I look like a legend."_

* * *

**Harry Potter-**

Harry had protested about returning to the British Isles, he really had. And he had managed to avoid it for the 15 years he had been at S.H.I.E.L.D. But he had managed to piss of Fury enough that he felt like shipping off to the place he had specifically told he didn't want to go to.

Fury didn't know much about him, well, maybe he thought he did (he didn't), but Harry had had to explain why he despised the ideal of going back to Britain. On his file it stated that both his parents had died in a gas explosion when he was one. It also said that he had been badly injured in a fire at Cambridge and moved to America shortly afterward (there had actually been a fire at Cambridge).

Harry had told Fury that when he joined S.H.I.E.L.D, he had been trying to forge a new life and that returning to Britain would only reopen old wounds. He said he wanted to avoid it especially if it was unnecessary.

But Fury changed his mind about that when Harry accidentally caused a food fight in the cafeteria. Key word being _accidentally._

He didn't normally sit in the cafeteria but he hadn't had enough time that day to grab lunch that day because a mission. As he ate he had barely noticed some morons a couple of tables down had been spraying each other with water until one of them tried to lob his whole water bottle at another one of them. It missed drastically and ended up smacking Harry right in the throat.

He had gotten a tad angry, but it had _hurt!_

And it had also interrupted his musings on the Einstein Rosen Bridge.

He flicked one of his peas at the offending man and it nailed him right in the eye with deadly accuracy. He let out yell of pain and held his eye as he looked for the person who had flicked it.

His eyes came to rest on a sniggering sandy haired man seated on the table to the right of Harry's one, obviously concluding that he was the person that threw the pea. He smirked and chucked his apple at him, it missed and sailed towards the red haired woman sitting next to him. She caught it effortlessly and casually took a bit out of him. She looked back at the man challengingly.

His snarled, it was obvious that he was being mocked and he tried to aim a handful of carrots at her, but it fell painfully short. They landed instead on an agent on a different table with brown hair and blonde highlight. She let out a slight screech as some diced carrots hit her in the face.

She glared around the room, wiping them off and scooped up a large dollop of her own food (which happened to be mashed potato) onto her fork and flicking it back in the general direction of the table of the carrots.

It of course landed on someone it wasn't intended for and they retaliated. Everyone in the cafeteria was watching the scene with interest. Well until they started to join in as well because some pie crust hit the sandy haired man in the face and he stood up and yelled "FOOD FIGHT!".

Harry immediately ducked under the table laughing to himself as he ate the rest of his lunch. The frenzy abruptly stopped and Harry cautiously peered over the table to see why. He had to work very hard not to burst out laughing when he saw Director Fury standing by the open entrance of the cafeteria with a face full of trifle.

Fury had been pissed after he watched the CCTV he came to the conclusion that the food fight had been initiated by Harry.

So, off to Britain with him then.

He had heard that the person who threw the trifle had been shipped of to the Far East, so maybe it wasn't that bad.

He was cursing under his breath as he came back from a mission. Glaring moodily at the floor of the jet taking back to the base in Scotland, he cursed Fury.

Harry didn't like to work with a team because it mean that he couldn't use any of his _other _abilities to help him because otherwise the S.H.I.E.L.D agents would be questioning how he did everything. He had told Fury that he preferred solitary missions and he had agreed to only send him on them if he was a vital part of the team.

But the rules changed when Fury was pissed at you and now Harry had been chucked into a team mission in Scotland.

The jet touched down and Agent Coulson nodded in their direction as they climbed out the hatch. "Debriefing's in 20 minutes in the 5th Board room on floor 3."

Harry scowled as he made his way back to his current sleeping quarters. He climbed into the shower, ranting inside his head.

It would have been so much easier to do that mission solo. But instead Fury felt like annoying him by giving him a barely competent team. It would have been helpful if they had listened to a _single _thing that he said, but no, they ignored him because he wasn't actually part of their team. Now if they hadn't been there, Harry could have just teleported into the base or confunded the guards and it would have been so much easier.

But that bloody Agent Ward had decided that he was leader and ignored Harry almost completely. He cursed Agent Skye as well, she had been the one who had carrots in her face and threw the first bit of mashed potato in the food fight, Fury had obviously given her the same punishment as him. She had hacked the wrong satellite and only realised when they were already entering the base. It had taken her 4 minutes to hack the right one and in that time Agent Ward had sent them the wrong way and put one of the newbies on the mission right in the line of fire.

Only then had Agent Ward resigned to the fact that he had no idea what he was doing and the team actually started to listen to Harry. Thankfully from then on the mission ran smoothly.

He massaged his aching muscles - ugh he had been thrown against a wall after one of the explosions. Cricking his neck he stepped out of the shower and checking the time. 8 minutes till the debrief.

He made his way over to the 5th floor after absently drying and clothing himself with wandless magic.

Entering the briefing room 2 minutes before the said time, Harry slumped down into a seat tiredly. Agent Ward, Agent Skye and Agent May walked in and Ward sat next to Harry, and the girls sat opposite them.

"Agent Evans was it?" asked Agent May.

Harry nodded.

They sat in a slightly awkward silence for a while until Skye spoke. "Did you hear about Kraken's latest mission?"

"Kraken?" asken Harry, he had never heard that alias before. Well he assumed it was an alias because seriously, no one was called Kraken any more than anyone was called Basilisk.

Skye gaped at him. "You've never heard of Kraken before?"

"...no?" answered Harry slightly confused.

She shook head slowly disbelievingly. "But, you must have done! He's like a legend within S.H.I.E.L.D."

Harry shrugged awkwardly. "I don't really pay attention to the gossip within S.H.I.E.L.D, and I rarely interact with many agents due to the fact I mainly do solo missions. So...no, never heard of him... or her."

Ward spoke in his emotionless voice. "He's one of the very top S.H.I.E.L.D assassins, if not _the _top. He is like a deadly storm, if he enters a base with a mission, you better get out of the way quickly because there is no way of stopping him."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "You've worked with him before?"

Ward shook his head. "No but he's got a very big reputation within S.H.I.E.L.D. He's almost like a legend, no one's worked with him because he always goes solo."

Harry frowned. "Then how do you know of him?"

May smiled thinly. "You see his name on the papers. Say you're working on a big mission, at the debrief you get a paper and on it is everyone who helped that mission and how they helped. Somewhere on that paper will be a list of places that needed infiltrating, people that needed to be neutralised or obscure bases that needed exploding. The person responsible for that? Kraken. He's never at the debriefs though, you will never see him even if you are working on the same mission. He just does his bit without ever crossing paths with the rest of the team."

Harry was suitably impressed. Could he have a job like that? One where he would _never _have to work with a team? Sounded nice, then he could freely use his magic without having to worry about people tracking him.

Harry didn't really do big base explosions though, he was more an undercover agent as Agent Evans or just an assassin as Basilisk. He never really worked for bigger missions, he just tracked down the people Fury gave him, usually they weren't related to big missions or anything. He only killed them if Death agreed that it was their time, which so far had been everyone because they were all despicable people.

Ward nodded in confirmation. "He surfaced about 5 years ago, no one really knows his true identity but people reckon he started as a S.H.I.E.L.D agent but has been promoted up to the level were he purely uses an alias."

Harry almost raised his eyebrows. 5 years ago had been the exact time he had also been promoted up in Secret Agent. He could bet that this Kraken had been promoted at the same time as he had. "No one knows his identity?"

Skye shook her head. "No one. I reckon they don't even have his actual file on the computer anywhere so that even if anyone hacks S.H.I.E.L.D they won't be able to know his identity."

"S.H.I.E.L.D can do that?" he asked, eyes widened.

Skye nodded. "I think they do it for all their big name assassins. They probably have their actual files on paper scattered around the world buried in some thick, secure boxes or have had them burnt."

Harry wondered if his alias, Basilisk, was a big enough name that James Evans' file wasn't digital. "So his latest mission?"

The rest of the table had almost filled up and they were waiting for Agent Coulson to arrive. Skye grinned. "Kraken's latest mission was in China. He managed to carry out a mission in 2 hours that a four man team could not do in 7. And he rescued the four man team that had gotten trapped there as well."

There was a low whistle from Skye's right and a blonde Agent Simmons sat down. "Kraken's latest mission?" she asked.

Ward nodded.

"I heard tha-" she began but stopped as Agent Coulson walked in.

The debrief started and Harry started to tune out.

* * *

**Percy Jackson-**

Percy had collapsed in bed straight after he had got back to his quarters, but his mind was still whirling.

Basilisk.

He couldn't help wondering if his name as Kraken reached that far.

Could he become a legend that reached as far as China?

* * *

**Harry Potter-**

Harry lay restlessly in bed. His mind still replayed the conversation he had had before the debriefing.

Kraken.

He wondered if he would ever become as legendary as Kraken.

Did Basilisk even compare to Kraken?

* * *

**Percy Jackson-**

Percy suddenly felt slightly annoyed.

He had been mistaken for someone else.

Someone better that him.

He set his mouth in a line of grim determination before he fell asleep.

It was not going to happen again.

_You wait Basilisk. Just you wait. Soon enough Kraken will throw you out of the limelight._

* * *

**Harry Potter-**

Harry couldn't help the twinge of irritation that he felt.

He had worked very hard to create Basilisk.

Why were there still bigger names than him?

He set his mouth in a line of grim determination before he fell asleep.

_He was going to have to change that._

_You wait Kraken. Just you wait. Soon enough Basilisk will throw you out of the limelight._

* * *

**A/N: That was one hell of a chapter, took fucking ages.**

**Thank you for reading and please leave a review on your way out!**

**≈Ωne Fandom Is Not Enough≈**


End file.
